Radom Assassin's Creed Slashes
by lostintheworld16
Summary: Stories written in texts by my friends and I.
1. Chapter 1

Hollie~

Cassandra ^

Tristan &

Nicole #

~ The night was a cold one. Connor was trudging through the forest trying to make his way back to his house on the homestead.

^ A cold wind came up behind him and chilled him right to the bones. "Why are winters always so cold!" Connor whined to the wind.

& Connor spotted his trusted follower, friend and fellow assassin coming towards him. A worried brow on Duncan's face started to relax in relief. Duncan removed his clock and wrapped it around Connor's shoulders, "I was worried….that you wouldn't come back this time."

^ "Please I always come back." Connor rolled his eyes and pushed past Duncan. "Let's head off, it's freezing." "Yes, sir" Duncan followed after Connor. They walked side by side with the snow crunching beneath their feet. Silence fell between the two and Connor started to feel uncomfortable.

~ It was Duncan that spoke up first. "How was the mission, sir?" Connor mumbled a reply, though it was so quiet that Duncan didn't catch what he had said.

& Duncan started shivering, having given Connor his cloak. Connor peered through the corner of his eye at Duncan hunched over, arms crossed over his chest and stumbling around after him. Connor opened his cloak, "I'm still cold. Warm me." He said not looking at Duncan. Duncan's winded cheeks felt hot as gingerly slid under Connor's cloak, sticking close to his side.

^ "Thank you, sir." Duncan said sweetly to Connor. Connor blushed but didn't reply. Again Duncan tried to start a conversation, "So, it went well, the mission?" Connor mumbled his reply, "I don't want to talk about it."

~ "Well what would you like to talk about?" Duncan asked softly. He really wanted to find something to talk about with his master assassin. Connor thought for a minute before speaking, "Why did you decide to become a priest?"

& "Because I like choir boys." Duncan said with a striahgt face. There was a long pause, connor looked up, "Really?" "No, not at all." Duncan said with a smile, "I have never been attracted to women, and my type of feelings are frowned upon, I embraced the lord and it's teachings in order to live comfortably. I've had to abandon everything loved or will love, sometimes I feel lonely."

^ "But…..you're not alone." Connor stated. Duncan stopped walking forcing Connor to do the same. "What do you mean?" Duncan asked. Connor shrugged, "Well….you're an assassin now and a part of our brotherhood." A bit deflated Duncan simply nodded in agreement.

~ Connor let out a small sigh. That wasn't what ha had wanted to say at all. He wanted to tell Duncan that he was there for him, but the words just didn't form. They continued their journey in silence. Just as the silence grew to being almost too unbearable the two men reached the homestead house.

& Duncan his mood a bit sour, pulled away from Connor "I enjoy the brotherhood." He said trying not to let his voice crack, as he pushed his way into the house, Connor reached out and grabbed his hand. "I enjoy your company. Will you stay?" Connor kept his eyes turned to his feet.

^ Duncan sighed, "I don-" "Please…" Connor's grip tightened on duncan's hand. Duncan didn't answer just walked into the homestead and Connor followed.

~ Connor wasn't sure what to do next. He was still surprised at himself for being that bold. Duncan slipped his hand out from Connor's grip in order to slide the cloak off Connor. "Start a fire." He suggested to Connor who had begun to shiver again from the lack of warmth from the cloak.

& Connor sat on the floor poking the fire with a poker. Duncan had put the coat away and come back, he soundlessly walked behind Connor, placing a wool knitted blanket over his shoulders, Duncan sat and pulled some of the blankets over himself as well. Connor set the poker down, he said for a minute and then placed his head on Duncan's shoulder. "Connor…..This…..This isn't aporopriate…" "I'm tired. Let me rest a while." Connor said with no intention of sleeping. He listened to his heart pounding in his ears and felt the warmth of the fire and the man next to him wrap around him he was comfortable, for the first time in a long time.

^ Duncan wrapped his arm around the other's man shoudlers. It was obvious that something was bothering Connor but for some reason he wouldn't tell him what it was. "You know you can trust me." He told Connor. Connor nodded and nuzzled closer to Duncan. Duncan went stiff, he didn't expect that at all.

~ Connor took a deep breath. Duncan smelled a bit like booze and the forest, it was a strange yet pleasant combination. Duncan was unsure whether or not he should question Connor's strange behaviour. He decided it would be for the best if he said something, "Can you please tell me what's on your mind master?"

& Connor turned to Duncan, his eyes soft and watery, as though he was about to cry. He didn't say anything, but reached up and gently placed his fingertips on Duncan's cheek, softly placing his palm down. Connor leaned in and kissed Duncan's lips. His cheeks turned red, and then kissed Duncan again.

~ Duncan's body quicker than he could think. His arms rested gently onConnor's hips as he shifted himself so he could deepen their kiss. Connor was the first to break their embrace, his cheeks now a deep crimson. Duncan's face remained serious. Did he do something wrong? Connor's eyes fell to his hands which lay in his lap.

^ "I…I'm sorry…..I don't know why-" Connor stammered. Duncan put his fingers to Connor's lips, "God forgive me." He gently pushed Connor down and kissed him again. Duncan knew this was wrong, but Connor felt so good, warm and comfortable. Better than any liquor. Connor was lost in this as well, it took his mind off the child he had killed.

& Connor embraced Duncan, holding him tightly, almost terrified that Duncan would disappear. Duncan noticed Connor's cheeks were wet, Duncan wiped them away as he caressed Connor's cheek. Duncan rested his forehead on Connor's, "Don't cry…" he said weakly, "I'm here…" He looked in Connor's eyes and imeaditly he understood, "I will always be here, and I will always be there when you call for me." He whispered, placing another soft kiss on Connor's lips.

^ "Do you promise?" Connor whispered back. "Yes, always and forever." Connor pulled Duncan closer, "I really want you right now, but I don't know….." "Don't worry I know what to do." Duncan slid his hands over Connor's chest.

~Connor gasped as Duncan moved his hands under shirt. It was strang how Duncan's hands left a buening feeling even though they were so cold. Duncan gave Connor soft kisses and he began to play with Connor's nipples. He liked the noises Connor was making.

^ Connor had heard other men in the camps talk about these kinds of things but he had always felt out of place when they tried to include him in the conversations. And truthfully had he known that this would feel so good- His train of thought was lost when Duncan moved his lips down to mark his neck.

& And his heart raced, chest tightening, when Duncan trailed kisses down Connor's chest and down to Connor's penis. Duncan kissed the tip of Connor's penis, Connor grew hard. "Duncan…I've never….done it before….so…..I won't be…You….know…..good…"

~ Duncan laughedlightly afraid of offending the man beneath him. "I told you already, it's fine. I'll make you feel good Connor." Connor nodded his head unable to speak; for Duncan had slowly started to take Connor's member into his mouth.

^ Duncan knew he had to go slow or risk Connor coming to soon. He took Connor's hand and placed it ontop of his own head. Connor seemed to get the messageand massaged his hand trew the priest's hair.

& Connor was filled with pleasure, he gasped, tightening his hand on Duncan's hair, forcing Duncan futher down on his penis. His entire body trembled.

~ Duncan couldn't help but let out another laugh. The vibrations from his laugh made Connor moan out loudly. "Duncan….pplease…I don't just want me to be the one that enjoys this."

& Duncan pulled back, propping his head on his hands and looking at Connor from between Connor's legs. "Well….I could teach you a few things." Duncan said sitting up. He motioned for Connor to come closer. "First you start with a kiss," Duncan said, his heart racing as Connor looked up at him, his eyes filled with curiosity and innocence. Connor leaned in, and shyly pecked Duncan on the lips, his cheeks reddening. "That's a cheap kiss." Duncan teased with a smile, "here, try again." Duncan said running his hand trough Connor's hair.

~ Connor again leaned in to kiss Duncan. Duncan pulled Connor closer when their lips into contact again.

~Connor tried to pull away but Duncan wouldn't allow him much movement. When they did finally part Connor was panting lightly, his face a deep red. Duncan began nibbling Connor's ear before whispering, "Now you try. Do as I do."

^ Duncan slunk his hand around Connor's member and started to slowly pumpand down with a sligh twist now and then. Connor instantly felt a pulsingsense of pleasure, and started to hum with it. Duncan continued his actions for a few minutes more getting connor riled up before stopping. "Now it's your turn." Connor looked up at the man with disbelief, he wasn't sure if he could.

~Duncan smiled as a way to encourage the shy man. Connor proceeded to try and imate Duncan's movements. "Slower." Duncan leaned in and continued nibbling on connor's ear. Connor did as he awas told earning a small moan, "That's better."

~ Connor slid down Duncan's body without him saying anything. "My my, you learn quickly. Don't you." Connor blushed, "Should I not?"

~ 'God he looks so cute.' Duncan thought to himself. He gently ran his fingers through Connor's hair. "No this is good. You're doing well, please continue." Connor took FDuncan's memberinto his mouth slowly. Duncan gripped Connor's hiarmore firmly as he moaned out. Connor knew that he should continue but he wanted to be a bit defiant.

~He lifted his head back up. "Is that good?" He asked needing to hear praise from Duncan. "Yes. Please continue Connor." Duncan was a bit surprised that Connor was doing this good for his first time. Connor stared at Duncan for a short while before Duncan asked what was wrong. "I need youto teach me." Connor's voice was strong yet soft. Duncan laughed, he was finding himself to be quite fond of this side of his master. "If you wanted me to teach you more all you had to do was ask." This comment caused Connor to lose his composure and stammered slightly, "That's…..i mean…I just don't know what to do next."

^ "And I do. So stop fretting." Duncan smiled. "Now should I show you or tell you what's next?" Connor thought about it, 'I like the idea of him touching me, but the sounds Duncan was making were so amazing…'

~Duncan smiled at Connor's confused face. "Why don't you just continue wher you left off for now?" Connor nodded, a bit upset that Duncan wasn't touching him too. Duncan knew that Connor desired hios touch, so as Connor began to shift his bady down again, Duncan pulled him so that he could begin to prepare Connor's ass.

^ Connor wasn't sure why Duncan was moving him about, but he just went with it. He then moved his lips back around Duncan's member. "You need to suck on it connor." Duncan directed. Connor did as he was told and found Duncan made far more pleasing sounds when he did.

% Connor then licked the tip of duncan's member moving slowly in circles. Connor then went back to sucking slowly then picked up his pace.

~ As Connor continued with pleasuring Duncan, Duncan slowly pressed one finger into Connor's ass. Connor jumped from the feeling. Duncan smiled down at Connor when he looked up at him. "It's okay, I'll make you feel good."

^ Connor suddenly felt vastly out of his comfort zone, but so far all Duncan had promised him was coming true. So he timidly went back to his task. Duncan on the other hand was more than pleased. He could feel the warmth of Connor around his finger, and he couldn't wait till he was really 'inside' Connor.

Connor couldn'tstop himself from crying out as Duncan slipped in a second finger and started to push deeper. Connor trembled beside him, he was finding this to be a bit painful but at the same time pleasurable. Duncanwas finding it more and more difficult to hold himself back from bending Connor over and pounding into him.

^ Duncan slipped another finger in and Connor cried out in an almost animalistic moan. He looked up at Duncan again, "I…I don't…think….I-" Duncan cut connor off with a kiss and pulled him into his lap. Connor feltDuncan's arousal and he felt his own grow harder. Duncan knew Connor was very nervous, so to calm the younger man down he took Connor's member in his hand and massaged it while he re-inserted his fingers in Connor's ass.

~ Connor whimpered slightly loosing all remaining composure he had. Duncan continued to move his hand up and down Connor's shaft slowly. "I think you're ready for me now."

& Duncan slowly slid in, gently holding Connor. Connor's face cringed, it felt good but painful at the same time. "Ah-" he whimpered in pain and pleasure. Duncan held him tigher, "Does it hurt? I'm sorry, I;m excited….I'll be more gentle." He stroked Connor's face, fully inside. Connor gazed into Duncan's eyes, and Duncan placed a soft kiss on connor's lips. He started moving, slowly in and out, taking care to not to hurt Connor.

^ Connor was slowly growing used to the feeling of Duncan inside of him. After a bit it wasn't painful anymore. "Duncan." "Yes?" "Faster,please."

~ Duncan was happy to obey his master's command. He picked up his pace making Connor moan in pleasure. Duncan altered his angle slight;y and pushed hard into the man. Connor gasped, "Duncan do that again." He said quietly.

~Duncan ceased his movemnents and smiled, "Now is also a good time for you to kiss me." Duncan smirked at Connor's slight frustration at his lack movement. 'If I do…will you continue?" Connor asked leaning Toward Duncan, who nodded at this remark. That alone was enough for Connor to forcefully press himself against Duncan, his tongue slipping intoDuncan's mouth.

^ Duncan fought with Connor for dominanceover their mouths. But was strangly outdone by Connor's need for more. The young man had started to move with Duncan's own mmovwmnents and the friction was certainly beginning to rise.

~ Connor broke the kiss to catch his breath which was becoming increasingly difficult because of Duncan's movements. Both Connor and Duncan were panting loudly, connor held onto Duncan tightly lifting his hips and pushing down to match Duncan's own movements.

^ "Oh! Dun…duu…Duncan!" Connor moaned.

# Duncan smirked devilishly " Is that good enough?" He rammed into Connor going as far as he could before the pleasure would become pain.

^ "Yes! Oh, gods yes!" Connor was a writing mess above Duncan. His face a bright red and the look of pure blind pleasure was plastered all over his face. Duncan couldn't help but feel pride that hea was the cause, that right this moment Connor was his.

~ He continued pushing into Connor, a thin layer of sweat on Connor's skin. Duncan licked up Connor's neck to his jawline. Connor moans continued to fill the room making Duncan only want to please Connor more. Duncan moved his hand back to Connor's member and played with his tip with his thumb, moving his hand up and down his hard shaft.

& Connor pushed Duncan up" I want to make you feel good too." Connor said with a blush.

^ "I already feel brilliant, love." Duncan smiled back. Ha placed a soft kiss to Connor's adam apple.

~ "That's not…..i mean I want to be…." Connor mumbled. Duncan smiled but continued to pund into Connor, making Connor cry out. "Are yousure?" Duncan's voice was huskyin Connor's ear.

^ "….no…." was all Connor could say.

~ Duncan smiled, "Good boy." Connor felt that Duncan was looking down on him but at that moment he couldn't focus on anything other than his and Duncan's matching movements.

^ Movements which were steadily getting more erratic. They both judt wanted to feel more, rythum be damned. Soon Connor's sight started to blur as he felt a strong feeling in his gut.

~ "Ahh, Duncan!" Connor was unsure what was happening with his bidy but he loved the feeling. Duncan pulled Connor closer. "Yah, me too.'

^ After a few more thrusts Duncan was releasing into Connor, as he called his master's name.

~ Connor held on tight to Duncan. He couldn't hold back any longer as he came. His voice rang loud in the small room. Both men were panting loud, their bodies slowly beginning to relax.

^ "That….was…." Connor panted. "I know, love." Duncan smiled in return.

~ Connor was unsure what he should do next, Duncan noticed Connor's returned nervousness. He sank down into the bed bringing Connor down with him. "Now we sleep my love." Connor snuggled in closer to the crook of Duncan's neck. "I love you Duncan."

^ "I love you too."

End


	2. Chapter 2

Hollie ~

Krysta #

Tristan &

Nicole %

Cassandra ^

Laura *

Sassy Creed

^ Desmond was whining about having to go back into the animaus again. He'd just been in it earlier that day and Lucy had only given him 1 hour before she demanded that he return. And unfortunately for Shaun he had to be in the room at the time. "For the love of god! Get in the damn machine! Some of us have real work to do!" Shaun shouted over to Desmond.

~ Grumbling Desmond sauntered his way over to the dreaded machine. He made sure to give Shaun one last glare before sitting down and laying back.

~Desmond instantly realized that something was off with the animaus. There appeared to be these strange breaks in the memory log. Suddenly the glitch was gone and Desmond stood in an unknown city.

^ The city appeared to have a little bit of every time period mixed together. And somehow it still looked good. After a bit Desmond simply shrugged and decided to look around. Outside the animaus, Lucy had left Shaun in charge of Desmond. Shaun couldn't help but smirk about what he had planned for Desmond today.

~ Desmond decided to search the area in order to gain a better understanding of where he was.

^ Shaun moved his laptop over to the animaus, linked up and booted up his program he had written just for Desmond. Back inside the animaus Desmond noticed a strange flicker in the sky above him. Not a moment later he heard what sounded like a fight in progress. Running towards the sounds he found himself face to face with Ezio fighting some nameless Templar. Strangely they appeared to be the only ones there. Watching Ezio, Desmond couldn't help but smile at how well Ezio fought. Within moments Ezio had defeated the Templar.

~ As soon as Ezio was finished his fight he noticed a man watching him. Strange for some reason Ezio had this feeling he knew the man in the very odd attire.

^ Desmond was confused when Ezio looked at him. After all there's no way he could see him right. But then Ezio moved towards him. Shocked Desmond stepped back. Ezio noticed and stopped his advance, 'You there. Who are you?"

^ As Desmond opened his mouth to speak the sky glitches again causing both men to look up.

~ Being distracted for less time because he had witnessed this once before, Desmond managed to slip away from his ancestor. He quickly ducked into the nearest building and tried in vain to disconnect from the animaus.

~ "Hello" Came a voice from behind him. Desmond turned and stood facing Connor. "What the fuck is going on" he thought to himself.

~ "Hi" Desmond mumbled back as he searched for a way to leave the building without running into Ezio again.

^ Outside the building Desmond could hear Ezio shouting and another voice answering. Connor spoke up again, "So, um, do you know where we are?" Dumbfounded Desmond simply said "ugh".

~ Giving up Desmond walked over to the doors and threw them open. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see Altair had joined him in this place. Ezio and Altair currently stood together gripping each other's collars while demanding to know what was happening.

~ "Friends of yours?" Connor asked.

^ "Um….well that's difficult to explain." In fact Desmond had no idea what the hell was going on. Seeing all his ancestors together at once was rather over whelming. Connor tapped Desmond shoulder, "Shouldn't we interrupt them before they kill each other?" As he pointed over to Ezio and Altair, who seemed to have decided a fight was better than words.

~ "HEY!" Desmond yelled "Cut that shit out. We're all assassins here."

^ In that moment everyone looked to Desmond. "Now I know this is going to sound crazy, I mean really crazy, but we are all related-" "Wait what!?" The question came from Altair. His face was one of pure horror. Looking around he couldn't understand how all these pretty boys could be related to him.

~ Desmond saw his look, winked and said "Ya, you did something right."

^ "So if we are all related how can we all be here at once?" Ezio asked to any one in general. Desmond shrugged "No idea."

~ Connor crouched over and took a few breathes. "Are the ones she talked about?" "She?" Ezio asked fearing the answer. Desmond nodded already knowing what Connor was referring to.

~ "Juno"

^ Outside the animaus Shaun was having the strongest longest laughing fit of his life. He thought that the program would be a great joke, but never realized how funny it would be watching them all together. Once he got himself composed again he started up the next part of the program.

~ All at once the assassins looked up at the sky as it appeared to glitch or flicker in the case of some. Then not a second later a down pour of rain started up.

^ Altair was the first to race into the house Desmond and Connor had just left. Desmond couldn't help but laugh at the man's reaction to rain. The others walked slowly inside after Altair.

~ "What are you afraid of the rain or something?" Ezio joked earning himself a heated glare.

^ "Joke all you want boy." Desmond could tell there was far too much tension in Altair's voice, "So, how about we introduced ourselves? I'm Desmond." Desmond was hoping this would be enough to distract everyone from how crazy all this was.

~ Connor instantly perked up and told everyone his name. He was actually kind of interested in the idea of learning from these people.

~ Altair spoke next in a soft grumble, "Altair." "What was that, couldn't quite hear you." Ezio said as threw his arm around Altair.

^ Purposely moving away from Ezio, Altair repeated a little louder "Altair." Ezio smiles at everyone, "The name's Ezio. Remember it well."

^ Shaun felt they were all moving too slowly and with a few key strokes he had them all butt naked in moments.

~ Connor quickly covered himself. Desmond followed suit. Ezio just stood proud and Altair was far to distracted by this to turn away.

~ "What is happening?!" Connor asked.

~ "If only I knew" Desmond thought to himself but he was starting to get an idea what might be the cause of this and it made him smile.

% Ezio just turned towards Connor with his junk rising and says "What do you think?"

~ Connor noticed this change to Ezio's body and blushed. His own member that was still hidden grew hard.

~ Desmond was fully willing to put on a show for Shaun. He walked over to Altair and began to rub his shoulder. "You okay?"

^ Altair's mind had gone blank. He had never imagined in all his life he would ever be this lucky. The only thing missing being Malik.

~ Desmond, now desperate to get this show on the road proceeded to move his hand down to Altair's shaft.

^ Shaun couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. Getting himself ready for the show, he noticed that the Desmond laying on the animaus was growing rather hard. Moving to stand next to the laying man, Shaun had a rather nasty idea.

& Shaun climbed on top of Desmond, positioned himself comfortably above the other man. He then slowly and purposely pushed Desmond's shirt up so that he could admire the other man's toned body. Shaun than took it upon himself to take one of Desmond's nipples in-between his fingers and message till it grew hard. While he took the other into his mouth.

^ Back in the animaus Desmond could feel Shaun's attacks and moaned into Altair's ear as he began to pump his prick in a rather harsh pattern.

~ Altiar's luck just seemed to get better and better with each passing moment. He moaned back as Desmond's movement grew ever faster.

~ Ezio was determined to outdo the performance before him. He noticed Connor's shy looks towards the other members of the party. He would do nicely, Ezio thought to himself as he walked towards Connor.

~ "Hey there big guy." Ezio smirked as Connor flinched slightly at his words. Ezio wanted to corrupt this man's innocence. He reached up and fiercely kissed Connor who was shocked at first but soon got in the mood and roughly pushed Ezio to the ground. Connor then straddled Ezio who was pleased with this outcome.

~ Connor drew back with a look of fear on his face. "Oh…I'm so….I don't usually…." Connor's face was beet red. Ezio laughed as he came to a sudden realization.

~ "First time?"

~ Ezio shifted their bodies so that Connor was now underneath Ezio. "Then allow me to lead." Ezio began to kiss Connor's jawline moving down towards Connor's sensitive region. Connor gripped Ezio's shoulder while his other hand was drawn up to his mouth to try to muffle his moans.

& Back outside the animaus, Shaun slid down Desmond's body, leaving a trail of saliva trailing from his mouth to Desmond's nipple. Shaun began unbuckling Desmond's belt, sliding Desmond's pants down his thighs. Shaun lowered his head, gently wrapping his tongue around Desmond's penis, sliding upwards and licking a bit of precum from his the tip of Desmond's penis.

^ Suddenly there was a beeping sound from his laptop. Sighing Shaun went over to see what the computer needed. On the screen the computer was asking to be the final phase of the program. Shaun hit the 'ok' and returned to Desmond.

& Back in the animaus Ezio was going in for the "kill", when heard a familiar voice "Ezio!" Ezio looked up to see his blonde haired angel, Leonardo Da Vinci, "Hey Leo, I found a perfect body for to study, would like to join?"

~ Connor gasped as a soft hand wrapped around his penis. He looked down and saw this new man, Leo, Stroking both Connor's and Ezio's members. Connor threw his head back his head and moaned loudly his hips thrusting into Leo's movements.

& "I'm so glad you two are hitting it off." Ezio said between gasps and moans. Ezio reached out, grabbing Connor's hand and guiding it to Leo\s penis. "Now you have to return the favor." Ezio whispered in Connor's ear, as he helped guild Connor's hand up and down Leo\s penis.

^ While the others were doing their thing Altair had grown tired of Desmond's lack of imagination and turned to force the younger man down onto the ground. "You are rather poor at this. Malik would be much better but you'll have to do for now." Desmond was about to respond, however Altair forced his mouth to the other's and spread his legs apart.

* A loud cough sounded behind Altair suddenly, causing him to pause his eager mouth. Slowly, he turned his head, hackles rising. Before he was able to see the stranger behind him, a swift boot to the head was issued, sending his sprawling across the animaus "floor". "YOU NOVICE," roared Malik; a shit eating grin spreading across Altair's face.

^ "Malik, what took you so long? I've been aching for you, my love." Altair's smile grew larger as he felt his member throb for Malik. Desmond watching this grew rather jealous of how close the two men were already.

& Secretly Desmond was fond of Malik, remembering the time he spends in the animaus as Altair. The looks and words spoken as if they crossed time it to reach only Desmond's ears. Desmond bit his lip, remembering the secret meetings between He as Altair and Malik, Desmond reached out, forcing Malik to look at him, and pressing his lips on Malik's.


	3. Chapter 3

Hollie ~

Krysta #

Tristan &

Nicole %

Cassandra ^

Across Time

& Altiar ran through the city's streets and across the tops of the roofs, his feet and heart felt ligh, having liberated his brothers from the evil grip of Al Mualim. He jumped through the secret opening, landing with a light thump on the ground. "Malik…" Altiar said, his voice and eyes soft as he walked towards the man with one arm. Upon their eyes meeting, both men smiled widely. "It's good to see you back." Malik said, his softened to a mixture of delight and relief.

~ Malik coughed and regained his composer. Altiar smirked and walked over to Malik. He placed a soft kiss on Malik's lips, "I missed you." Altiar whispered in his ear. Malik's face grew red.

# Then he punched him in the liver.

^ Malik watched as Altiar doubled over. He couldn't help the smirk that was now spreading across his face. "If you're going to do something as stupid as that, perhaps you should make sure the other actually wants that." 'wink'

& Altiar bent over deeper, his forehead pressing against the floor and his knees dropped to the floor gasping with pain. Malik walked around Altiar, checking out his butt now propped up in the sir. "Mmhm" he said thinking he wanted a piece of that ass.

~ Altiar gasped as Malik's hand grazed his ass.

~ "Thought you didn't want this." Altiar moaned as Malik's hand moved around to the front side.

# Desmond tensed up and then relaxed a deep sigh came from his mouth as he sat on the animaus sweat started to gleam on his body and his face turned a bright red.

^ Shaun noticed Desmond's vitals had started to rise and he went to 'checkup' on the man. He first checked his heart rate kissing the other man's neck, and then moved on to checking his breathing. Shaun pushed Desmond's shirt up and licked his way up and down Desmond's abs.

~ Desmond/Altiar moaned loudly. "Malik please…." Malik laughed, "What a nice reaction I'm getting from you."

^ "If you don't hurry, I'll be done before you even get started." Altiar whispered to Malik. He then turned and pushed Malik onto the ground, pressing his lips to Malik's, he forced his tongue into the other's mouth.

^ Something began to rise in Desmond's pants he started to tremble a bit as every motion felt real like an electric shock coursing up and down.

& Concerned, Shaun looked into the animaus, only to see Malik mounting Altiar. As Malik penetrated, Desmond let out a soft moan. Shaun turned away, his ears turning red, "well" he thought seeing Desmond's erection "I could help him…." Shaun cautiously approached Desmond, his hands trembling slightly as he reached for the zipper to Desmond's pants.

^ He slid the zipper down slower than was necessary then pulled Desmond's pants down to his knees. Shaun then Straddled Desmond and leaning over Desmond's still covered erection, he began to massage it. This produced rather sweet moans from Desmond which only encouraged Shaun to continue. Shaun took Desmond's boxers between his thumbs and pulled them down.

~ Shaun shifted his body and moved his head down into Desmond's lap. He began by taking most of Desmond's penis in his mouth, using one hand to massage his balls. Shaun used his other hand to begin unbuckling his own pants, bringing them down to his knees. Shaun needed to prepare his own body for the event he had in his mind. He began by playing slowly with his ass, starting with one finger.

# Desmond sneezed.

^ Surprised Shaun looked up at Desmond. "Desmond?"

& Shaun removed his shirt and pressed himself closer to Desmond hoping his body would warm Desmond up. Shaun wrapped his tongue around Desmond's penis, licking from the base to the tip, Shaun kicked off his shoes, readying him to pull his pants off at any moment.

~ Desmond's eyes fluttered and his head was thrown back as he let out another loud moan. "Shaun….god that feels so good. More…..please." He whimpered.

^ Malik was confused when Altiar shouted the name of another man and stopped all movement, 'Who's Shaun?"

& "That's the name of our future son." Altiar panicked wondering why he yelled out some random man's name. "…We're both men." Malik said with sass.

~ "It's called adoption." Altiar responded with the same tone Malik used previously. Malik scoffed at Altiar.

^ Malik leaned down on top of Altiar. "So, you want kids? Wouldn't that interrupt our time?" Altiar sighed, "Not as much as this conversation."

~ Altiar grew tired of waiting and forced himself on top of Malik. "Now where were we?" He asked with an evil grin forming on his face. "Was it here?" Altiar opened Malik's robe and began to trail kisses down his chest. "Or here?" Altiar said as he lightly rubbed Malik's cock earning a whimpered moan from the now trembling man.

~ Altiar removed his hand and brought his face back up Malik's "you need to tell what you want or else I won't understand."

^ "I….ahhgh….I….want…waj…." Malik couldn't seem to form words. Altiar smiled.

& Altiar started to pleasure Malik faster, rubbing the full length of Malik's penis. "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything." Altiar smiled devilishly. "I know EXACTLY what you want." Altiar pressed his lips to the head of Malik's penis, and then sliding Malik's entire penis in his mouth. Malik moaned. "It's a good thing he has both, I don't know how I would prop myself up with only one arm." Malik thought admiring his non cripple partner.

^ Shaun was still in shock from hearing Desmond cry out his name that he had become almost frozen where he was. After a bit Desmond seemed to have regained his arousal, however Shaun knew all too well it wasn't because of him. He felt, all of a sudden, that he was in competition with Malik to see who was the better lover. And Shaun was more than ready to put the old man in his place.

~ Shaun stroked Desmond's hard member and took it into his mouth once more. He quickly continued to prep his own ass moaning slightly causing Desmond to thrust into Shaun's warm mouth.

% As Desmond pushed into Shaun, Altiar was pounding Malik.

& Ezio knocked on a hard wooden door. "Leonardo!" Ezio called with a pout, "Don't be like that, I don't even know a Shaun!"

& Connor looked around panicked, "Who's Shaun?" He said, his hands tightly grasped over his mouth, his eyes wide. He seemed to be woken from a deep sleep and wondering what he was dreaming about since he was sporting an erection.

~ Connor quickly looked around the room to make sure no one else was present. He knew he would have to do something about his current situation. Connor slowly reached into his trousers and began to stroke the full length of his shaft. He had to cover his mouth in order to muffle the erotic noises that he was surprised were coming from him. Had this always felt this good?

^ Desmond had stopped making soft moaning noises and started to groan louder and louder. Each one making Shaun harder and harder. It got to the point where Shaun couldn't wait any longer, he pulled himself out and penetrated Desmond.

~ Connor felt a surge of pleasure and threw back his head letting out a loud growl. Pre cum spilled through his fingers as Connor increased his speed making sure to play with the tip every once and awhile.

& Leonardo frowned, "Really Ezio?" He said with annoyance, cleaning his hand off. "Leonardo….I-I'm so sorry…It felt too amazing." Ezio whimpered. Leonardo sighed and stood up, "Could this day get any worse?" He muttered.

& Leo pushed Ezio down, face first in his bed. "I can't even look at your face right now," Leo said a little annoyed, "but you owe me." Leonardo penetrated Ezio from behind.

^ Altiar had picked up his pace and Malik was a mewling mess beneath him. A while back Malik had taken himself into his own hand and started to pleasure his own member. They were both reaching their limits but neither was ready to be the first to blow.

^ Shaun on the other hand was just getting started with Desmond. He had found a slow but hard pace, and the noises coming from Desmond were alright, but Shaun wanted to hear him scream his name again. So he decided it was time to play with the rest of his dish.

~ Connor had finished but was left feeling unsatisfied. He knew that he needed something more. Connor's first thought went to his Irish priest recruit. "He should be in the area." Connor made the bird call that signaled to his fellow assassin that he required his aid.

~ Soon after a man appeared at the foot of Connor's bed. "Sir? What is it you need?"

^ "I need…" Desmond said. Shaun frowned, that is not what he wanted to hear. He twisted Desmond's nipple in return.

~ Connor couldn't bring himself to say what he needed. Instead he shifted his figure so that Duncan had a clear view of the man who laid before him. Duncan raised his brow. "Well this is a surprise. You do know that I am a priest." Connor whimpered and moved his hand back to his hard member.

^ "Come on then, Priest." The smirk that followed on Desmond's lips was too much for Shaun. Shaun knew that Desmond wasn't talking to him, but what his words suggested made Shaun wish more and more for Desmond to wake up. Shaun's lips pressed to Desmond's for a second and before he pulled away he whispered in Desmond's ear, "I love you. I really love you."

~ Altiar had heard that had he not? A soft whisper of a love confession. "Altiar?" Malik spoke up. "Why did you stop?" Altiar looked down at the man he was currently inside. Was it his own thoughts that had betrayed his body? "I love you." Altiar whispered into Malik's ear. Malik's face went crimson. "NOVICE! What….what are you saying?!" Altiar's face remained serious but he said nothing more. He instead began moving in and out of Malik again.

^ "I love you." Those three small words not only escaped Altiar's lips but Ezio's, Connor's and Desmond's.

^ At the sound of them Shaun moaned in pleasure and continued to push into Desmond.

& Shaun pushed even deeper and harder, "S-shaun…." Desmond moaned. Connor grasped, stopping himself from calling out Shaun's name wondering who Shaun was. Altiar smirked "We should really have children." Sweat rolling his finely toned body. Ezio whimpered Shaun's name. Leo stopped, "I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW A SHAUN!" Ezio yelled. "I will make you scream my name." Leonardo trusted deeper into Ezio, jealousy surging through his body.

~ Connor had already said that he loved the priest and now the name Shaun was in his head. 'What is happening to me?' Connor thought he was going mad. Duncan had moved and straddled Connor. "Say it again." Duncan licked Connors chest up to his jaw line. Connor blushed and turned his head away. "Come now don't be shy." Duncan smiled, "After all you were the one to call for me. If you want me to continue say it again."

& "We should name him Shaun." Altiar said, continuing to thrust, "Ill carry him around, and hold his hand, and teach to kill." Altiar said breathlessly, "too…. Bad….you …can't do…..any of…that with…one arm." Altiar said through grunts.

^ Shaun was reaching his limit, hearing not only his name and Desmond admitting he loves him was enough to make the computer specialist forget the world around him. If had been paying attention he would have noticed that Rebecca and William had entered the room. Rebecca was youtubeing the scene while William was in shock.

& Leonardo was near finishing, thrusting harder into Ezio then pulling out and turning Ezio over. Leonardo released all his passion and frustration in Ezio's face. Leonardo stood up, and smiled "Thanks!" Leo pulled his pants up and skipped off leaving Ezio sticky, used and somewhat pathetic.

^ Malik looked up at Altiar smiled and said, "Well at least I'll be able to teach our child how to think." He then punched Altiar and took top.

^ Shaun was climaxing as Desmond screamed out in pleasure.

~ Duncan had given into his urges and was already riding his dear leader who was whimpering with pleasure. He was so glad to see this side of Connor.

^ Connor's mind had gone completely blank. He felt like all his problems had melted away and all he wanted was to feel the man now inside him.

& Connor felt like he had been having sex for hours now, and as if he had continually orgasming for the past 10 minutes. Connor was struggling not to cum, his mind only thinking of the climax and the rhythmic thrusting.

~ Connor couldn't hold it back anymore. "Duncan…..I'm going to…"

^ "Then, come my love." Duncan smirked.

& Connor had glorious release, filling Duncan with his sperm. Connor moaned loudly, dogs and cats started meowing and barking outside.

& "HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOURE A FAG BUT KEEP IT THE HELL DOWN." Archillies yelled banging on the wall.

^ William had had enough of this freak show in front of him, "ENOUGH!" The sudden voice startled Shaun and he came in Desmond. Looking around Shaun saw Rebecca and William. He was shocked into silence. Smiling Rebecca said, "Don't worry, you can watch it later on youtube." 'wink'

Afterword

& Later that evening Altiar was sitting in his bed, Malik peacefully beside him. "So.. I wonder who this Shaun is." He said with a frown.


End file.
